<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars for the Birdbrain by TellTaleKael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768577">Stars for the Birdbrain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael'>TellTaleKael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Aww They Really Do Love Each Other, BROFRIENDS, Birdtale Sans Is Named Gold, Boyfriends, Commission fic, Date Night, Domesticity, Dorks in Love, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Flirting Over Star Wars, Knotting, M/M, Outertale Sans Is Named Astro, Outertale Sans/Birdtale Sans, Snarky sex, puns, soff bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare day off gives the surface’s two resident boneheads time for a date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars for the Birdbrain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission for <a href="https://twitter.com/randompasserbye?s=21">randompasserbyer</a> over on Twitter. I’m still taking commissions as of posting this to try and pay for my puppy’s surgery. Check <a href="https://twitter.com/dappleapple_art?s=21">my Twitter</a> for availability and more information. </p>
<p>My first time writing either of these characters, so I hope they turned out okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Waking up to the pale morning light was not always the most pleasant experience, when one would much rather sleep as long as possible. Unfortunately, Astro’s internal clock refused to allow him that reprieve, even on his days off. Even when the bed was so warm and cozy, and a comfortable weight settled over him to make it even more desirable to remain where he was. With a wide yawn, he opened his sockets to see what it was lightly pressing him down into the mattress. Glossy black feathers fluttered in his face with every breath he took, and he gave a wry half-grin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold snored away beside him, lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms, actual pillow having been flung away in the middle of the night. His wings stretched out across the bed, one settled on Astro lightly, feathers fluffed ever so slightly to absorb heat from the overhead vent. It must have turned off cold during the night to kick the heater on, but blanketed with both actual blankets, and Gold’s wing, Astro hadn’t noticed. Yet another reason he would rather not get up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had almost talked himself into trying to fall back asleep when his phone vibrated. With a disgruntled sigh, he reached for it blindly, plucking it off the bedside table and peering at the screen. An email. A work email, of course. He resigned himself to answering it, before a coworker called him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took some maneuvering to shimmy out from under Gold’s wing without ruffling his feathers, but Astro managed. The floor was cold on his bare feet. Skeletons might not have been as affected by the chill as fleshy monsters were, but after the warm comfort of the bed it wasn’t the best feeling. He shuffled to his slippers, the fluffy ones shaped like spaceships. Gold had gotten them for him last Gyftmas, presenting them unwrapped with a shit-eating grin. Astro had worn them the next time they went out and got three different compliments before the day was over. They were a little less fuzzy than they used to be, but they protected his bones from the cold floor as he wandered out of the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood by the coffee pot, waiting for the machine to spit out his hot bean juice, staring blankly at the window. It took longer than it should have for him to realize that it was snowing, soft fluffy flakes drifting by. Their apartment was on the sixth floor, so he couldn’t really see if the stuff was sticking, but it descended from the sky in small flurries. The first snow of the season. Astro had been back on earth for a few years now, but the changing of the seasons still surprised him sometimes. There had been no such thing on the Ebott Quadrant; the only exposure they had to the idea was through the anime Alphys had managed to intercept through transmissions from Earth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The coffee pot made a cheery little beep, dragging Astro out of his thoughts. He poured a large mug for himself and left the rest to stay warm on the machine. Cradling the steaming drink, he shuffled into the guest-room-turned-office, where the computer was set up. It whirred to life when he shook the mouse, waking from its slumber. He sat down in the worn, comfortable computer chair, gulping down some coffee before clicking on his email. Staring back at him was the message he had been sent. Of course it was from Rick. Logically, Astro knew that the human was far from the worst coworker in existence, but the annoyance was a struggle. “what do you have to complain about now?” he murmured as he reluctantly clicked on the message. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few moments and a stiff shot of coffee later, Astro wanted to throw his hands in the air. Not only did he have two doctorates, but he had lived on a distant moon, building rockets for most of his life, and Rick wanted to argue with his calculations? Flexing his phalanges, Astro took a deep breath. He really needed to keep this job, working with the space foundation, but more importantly he did truly enjoy it. One bad coworker wasn’t enough to justify giving HR a reason to write him up. So he only clicked reply when he was sure he could feign politeness as he restated everything that he had already said in his papers in a way that Rick could understand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a while, the only sound was the clacking of the keyboard, and the occasional slurp of coffee. He didn’t really pay much attention to the time, determined to get the email done in one go. It was his day off for crying out loud, and he had better things to do. Just as he was finishing up, writing his ‘regards’, two arms wrapped around him from behind, followed by wings doing the same, blocking the screen from view.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re not supposed to be working,” a voice murmured against his acoustic meatus. He leaned his skull back, closing his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just an email to a coworker. he’s more of a bonehead than i am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An ungainly snort sounded. “let me guess. rick?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“rick,” Astro confirmed. Gold’s wings retreated, and he spun to computer chair around until Astro faced him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“guess you really make my world go ‘round,” Astro said with a grin. Gold shushed him with a kiss, curling a hand in his shirt. “that’s one way to wake up,” he said when the kiss ended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“better than waking up in bed alone,” Gold said shrewdly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“couldn’t sleep.” Astro shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just one email, and that’s it. it’s supposed to be your day off. make me proud, take a nap or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then that Astro noticed that Gold had already dressed, warm hoodie fluffed up around his collar and goggles hanging from his neck. The slippers with the special holes for his talons were on his feet. “going somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just for a little while. gotta watch the kid while T does her Gyftmas shopping, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ah, that’s right. you have to sit on the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yup.” Gold grinned. “but i’ll be back in time for our movies, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i never worry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure, and i can’t fly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro laughed at that. “guess we got this fancy sixth story apartment with the balconies just for looks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you know it. but really, take it easy, spacey.” Gold sounded casual, but his gaze was firm. Astro knew he would be in for a scolding if his boyfriend found out he hadn’t done as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure thing, bird brain.” It was the closest he would get to giving his word. Sanses never did like to make promises. Apparently it was good enough, because Gold’s sockets softened ever so slightly. “i’ll do even more sitting than you’ll do today if i have my way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“have it, then.” Gold shook his wings out lightly, spinning Astro back around to face the computer. Only then did he take a moment to nuzzle against Astro’s shoulder briefly. “don’t let dick- i mean rick- bother you too much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t worry, i’m already ahead of the situation. i’ve got this in the sack- i mean bag.” Astro’s eyelights twinkled in the reflection on the screen as Gold laughed all the way to the double doors that led out to the balcony. Gold gave a lazy salute before hopping up on the railing, spreading his wings wide, and then he was gone with powerful wing beats. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left the doors open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro reread his email, until the chill from outside began to seep into the room. He hit send and stood, stretching his back until it popped. Gold definitely left the doors open so he would have to step away from the computer to close them instead of wasting more time on the stupid email. He shook his head as he moved to do just that, watching the snowflakes swirl against the glass. After having a steady rotation of at least three jobs at all times since he had been old enough to work, having just one felt... inadequate. He was torn between appreciating the free time, and feeling like he wasn’t doing enough. Between his work and Gold’s delivery service, there was no threat of losing their apartment, and even if there was the monsters who ran the place would never kick them out. But old anxieties were hard to get rid of. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning away from the doors, Astro wandered into the kitchen to fetch more coffee. The bittersweet smell flooded his nasal aperture, and he leaned against the counter while he cradled the warm cup in his hands. He was completely free until Gold returned home for their movie marathon. A nap would be nice, but hard won, since he knew he had to accomplish something before his mind would allow him to rest. But what? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyelights drifted over the counter while he thought, lingering on the canister of flour in the corner. It had been a long time since he had cooked...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The recipe was one he didn’t even need to look for, and wouldn’t be able to find even if he did. It was his own, something he managed to make in desperation and blind luck with few ingredients. Memories assaulted him as he measured out the dry ingredients. Paps had been a babybones, in his little oversized shirt with stars and stripes on the front. He had normally been a good baby, thankfully. A barely-adult Astro- then only ever known as Sans- hadn’t known what to do when his brother had stopped eating. Paps had simply refused whatever had been offered, clumsily crossing little bony arms and setting his teeth firmly together. At first it had been a little funny, and Astro had made a game out of it, trying different foods to entice the younger brother. But after a couple of meals, the panic had begun to set in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro remembered going to their neighbors, anyone who he knew had once had littles of their own, for advice. He’d been given numerous tips, but none seemed to work. He hadn’t had the money to spend on a lot only for it to be wasted. It was only when someone suggested he cook something from scratch himself that he turned to the outernet. Everything had looked so daunting, or needed more ingredients than what he had. So he had mashed a few recipes together to create a simple cookie, with a surprise inside. The first bite had shocked him, and then another, and then before he knew it Paps had eaten a whole plate by himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro slipped some gloves on once the dough was mixed up, flouring the counter and pouring it out of the bowl. He had learned the hard way, years ago, that dough had a nasty habit of getting between joints and drying into a crumbly, uncomfortable mess. So the gloves were pretty much a necessity if he didn’t want to be picking dried bits of uncooked cookie out of his knuckles for the next week. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling and kneading the dough was simple, mind-numbing. It didn’t take much, but for a few minutes he let himself get lost in the movements, not weighed down by thought or worry. Eventually, the extra magic from the cookies had stimulated Paps’ appetite, but Astro had continued to make them as a treat on special occasions. He hadn’t made them since the explosion...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much for not being weighed down by his thoughts. Slapping the dough down on the counter, he fetched a rolling pin and began to roll it all out evenly. He didn’t have any cookie cutters, so he couldn’t make shapes, but a sweet treat was good whether it looked fancy or not. The taste was what mattered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he sprinkled his special ingredient in the middle of each dough round, he folded them over into a little pouch, pinching the edges together. Soon, he had an entire tray of them ready for the oven. Without the special ‘turbo’ oven Paps had gotten for their kitchen back in the Ebbot Quadrant, the cookies would take more time to bake. But that gave him extra time to throw together some simple icing, with lots of sugar and vanilla. He didn’t even know why they had vanilla in their kitchen, unless Gold’s brother had stocked them up when he wasn’t looking. Or perhaps one of the other Papyruses. Papyri? Astro wasn’t even sure how many there were now. It seemed new monsters appeared every three or four months now, seemingly from different universes. Until he and Gold had met, Astro had mostly stayed away from the other Sanses and their brothers. He knew just how easy it was to let Judgement slip, after all, and that was something he was not ready to face yet. If ever. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold could have easily used Astro’s own failings against him. Their initial relationship had not necessarily been a friendly one. Both of them had been trying to ask out the same fire elemental that waitressed at Grillby’s. The strip club version, not one of the cafes or restaurants around under the same name. The first time they had been there at the same time had ended in barbed words, puns just this side of too sharp. It had been easy to fall into a rivalry, more focused on showing up one another than really impressing the elemental. Before Astro knew it, he started having fun with Gold. Then, one night at the bar, just shooting insults back and forth, Gold had ruffled his feathers and froze. The smell hit Astro like a ton of bricks; heat. He had just been tipsy enough to offer to help, and Gold had been tipsy- or desperate- enough to accept. It was all very nonchalant, just two dudes helping each other out every heat... until it wasn’t. Gold had come to him, all warm and needy, and Astro realized he wanted it to continue, even outside of heats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now they were two years in a relationship that didn’t seem to be waning at all. Astro snorted as he pulled the cookies out of the oven. No, they were stuck together like two birds of a feather. “heh, i need to use that one,” he murmured to himself as he began to glob icing onto the little baked treats. He was probably supposed to wait until they had cooled, but he didn’t really care. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once each cookie had been smeared with icing, Astro dumped the dishes in the dishwasher and stumbled to the living room. He didn’t know what time it was exactly, save for the fact that it was nap time. He flopped face first onto the couch, kicking his slippers off and letting them drop to the floor. He had done enough to justify a rest, closing his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was asleep in no time at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only reason Astro didn’t jolt awake at the loud thump of feet hitting the balcony was his familiarity with the sound. He barely even stirred as the doors opened, a small gust sending snowflakes fluttering in. It was only when cold hands pressed against his neck that his sockets flew open, and he whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“asshole!” he accused, shoving the hands away and jerking up into a seated position. Gold grinned at him, cheekbones flushed slightly and goggles still over his sockets. Snow melted along his shoulders and wings, dripping slowly towards the ground, drug down by gravity. He shook his wings out slightly, helping gravity along with the task. Astro scrunched his face up, but Gold just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“they say everyone has an asshole, so I guess that makes me yours,” he crowed, pulling his goggles off, eyelights twinkling. Astro resisted the urge to roll his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“take that wet stuff off already. i’ve got a surprise in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you cooked something? is that what smells so good?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“get changed and you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Gold went to do just that, Astro shoved his feet back in his slippers so he could shuffle into the kitchen. He put a few cookies on a couple of plates, one for each of them. They might as well eat at the table, he figured, carrying them over. Gold returned shortly, plopping down in a chair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cookies?” He picked one up, observing it for a moment before taking a bite. Astro knew the moment he got to the center, sockets widening. The ‘stardust’, as Paps had called it, hit his tongue with the fizzy pop of the magic Astro had infused in the dough. Back then, it had given Paps the extra magic he’d needed to grow and develop properly. Now, it was just a party trick to separate his cookies from every other cookie in the world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“secret recipe,” he said, picking his own up as Gold dove for another. Taking a bite, he decided they weren’t his best, but not too bad for being so out of practice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s no toriel pie, but they’re really good,” Gold said, polishing off another cookie. “especially after having to spend energy to keep up with the kid all day. you said this is your own recipe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro nodded. “they were paps’ favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew that Gold knew he wasn’t talking about Gold’s brother. Something must have shown in his expression, because Gold stood and walked around to hug Astro with his wings. There wasn’t pity in the hug, so he let it slide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no homo,” Gold whispered after a moment. Astro burst into laughter, which had been the intended result judging by the accomplished look on Gold’s face when he turned around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure, no homo, i say to my boyfriend in our shared apartment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“exactly, so now it doesn’t count.” Gold grinned, giving his wings a shake to pepper Astro with drops of melted snow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“before we have our not-date date, we need to get you sorted back out.” He motioned in front of himself, and Gold dutifully perched on the floor, wings spread out. “you know if you let them dry like this, you’ll do nothing but complain all day tomorrow because they’re sore,” Astro chided, like they both didn’t know that he would never let Gold go without at least a perfunctory grooming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using his phalanges, Astro started at the top of Gold’s wings, working each feather out so it would lie flat and neat against the next row. Ensuring that they were spread out would help them dry better, and righting the twisted ones would keep them from hurting in a few hours. Running his fingers through Gold’s dark blue-black feathers was a meditative experience, one Astro enjoyed even before he had learned how significant it was. Family groomed one another, and close friends, but the most important grooming sessions were between lovers- or mates. It was a form of bonding, sometimes intensely so. Gold had been disappointed when he hadn’t been able to figure out a way to groom Astro in return, though not for lack of trying. There had been an awkward amount of poking and prodding his joints before Gold had decided he would simply have to find other ways to bond with Astro. When he was feeling really generous, he would draw up a bath for them to share. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, however, would just be for Gold, or they would never get to their movies. Astro worked with practiced ease, though he was in no rush. Gold’s feathers were black until angled in the light just right, then a dazzling array of blues and purples flashed out. They were soft and smooth when properly groomed, and Astro spent a fair share of nights with his face tucked against a wing, basking in the warmth emanating from them. Gold pretended not to notice, even if he extended them out a little to rest in Astro’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once every feather was in place, Astro ran his hands along the soft inside of each wing, checking to make sure no leaves or anything had been trapped within. They were already much drier to the touch, and probably a lot more comfortable. His wandering hands brushed past the base of the wings, were they grew from Gold’s shoulder blades, and Gold gave a full-bodied shudder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“whoops, sorry,” Astro said, retracting his hands. Even without intent, that particular area was sensitive for Gold, who puffed his feathers out lightly, shoulders hunching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m fine,” he said, slowly relaxing. He tucked his wings back in, against his back, and climbed to his feet. He offered Astro his hand. “movie time?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“movie time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They returned to the living room with more cookies for snacks to munch on. Astro grabbed the remote and navigated to Netflix, as it was his turn to choose what they were going to watch. “you can’t fall asleep halfway this time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll try not to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro hit play and smirked. “do, or do not. there is no try.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold’s sockets widened. “star wars?” Astro nodded, and he grinned. “sweet. you can tell me all about how wrong they get space travel again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the opening scene rolled, they started on either side of the couch, but by the time Luke received his father’s light saber, Astro had stretched lengthways across the couch on his back, with Gold lying on his front between Astro’s legs so his wings weren’t squashed. Gold ran warmer than most skeletons, so he was like the perfect blanket settled over Astro, keeping him wonderfully toasty and comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why haven’t you made a light saber yet?” Gold asked, and Astro could practically hear the grin in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i tried, but it turned out to be too heavy a burden to bear.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckles wracked Gold’s form and he nuzzled his cheek against Astro’s sternum.“i thought you were gonna say it was too dark in the lab.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i just couldn’t force myself to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold laughed as he reached for another cookie. Astro’s hand drifted, phalanges lightly stroking down soft feathers once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watched and nibbled on cookies until the fight against Darth Vader. Gold hummed. “and then obi-wan became obi-none,” he said, making Astro laugh this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that was terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but it was funny.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had no choice but to agree, since he was the one who laughed. The first movie began to draw to a close, and they both shared a look when Han Solo left Luke. Astro broke first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what did luke expect? han rides... solo!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold laughed and shoved Astro back down, sitting up to stretch and yawn. The credits began to play, and he nudged Astro with one clawed foot, careful of his talons.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll start the next movie if you make some coffee,” he offered, fluttering his sockets. Astro huffed and groped around the floor for his slippers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“only because you asked nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The machine was slow to wake, spluttering coffee out sluggishly. They really needed to replace it at some point. It had been a housewarming gift when Astro had gotten his first apartment, cheap and not meant to last. He’d repaired it twice already, but he didn’t want to go to the appliance store to get another. It was still better than the coffee at work, not that that was a very high bar to meet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When enough coffee gathered in the pot to make two cups, Astro poured out two mugs. The movie began to play as he entered the room, and Gold made grabby hands for one of the mugs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ahh, coffee,” he sighed, closing his hands around the warm cup. “you really are the best, star. i love you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know,” Astro shot back, grinning over his mug. He got a laugh in return, deep little chuckles that made Gold’s shoulders shake. “i love your laugh,” Astro said, genuinely this time. “i love hearing it.” Gold met his gaze, a slight flush covering his cheekbones, feathers raising before falling back down with a full-bodied shudder. His talons began to knead against his fluffy slippers, even as he turned his attention back to the screen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“whatever,” he muttered, blinking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drank their coffee and watched the movie with little commentary. Gold finished his drink first, putting it down and shifting closer, until Astro had to raise an arm for him to duck under. Curling up against his side seemed to soothe Gold for a while, gaze focused on the tv. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It started off slow, with little nuzzles against Astro’s shoulder. Though he remained facing the tv, Gold’s eyelights pinned, shrinking before expanding. Astro set his cup down, arm going around Gold to stroke lightly at his side, which got him another round of pinning. By that point, neither one of them was really watching the movie, but Astro wanted to see how far he could push before Gold gave in. He leaned his skull against Gold’s, lightly. Gold, in turn, nuzzled against him again, exhaling slowly. Sweeping his hand down, Astro thumbed against Gold’s bottommost rib, brushing slow circles through his hoodie. The action rewarded him with the smallest shiver, but it was enough to tell him for sure that Gold was getting wound up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left it at that for a while, simply petting that little expanse of rib with his thumb. He made a pun about the movie, but Gold didn’t seem to catch it. Eventually, he relaxed again, not quite so stiff against Astro’s side. That’s when Astro made his move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sliding his hand to Gold’s back, he gently raked his blunt phalanges at the juncture of his wings and shoulder blade. Gold’s eyelights blew wide, and he tucked his face into Astro’s neck, teeth clamping around his collarbone. Astro let out a sound that could probably be classified as a moan, murmuring, “yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, you dick,” Gold whined after he let go of his hold on Astro’s collarbone. “you did that on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i did.” Astro teased his phalanges against that sensitive spot again, just the barest hint of a touch. Gold shuddered, another whine rising in his throat. “why don’t ya let me take care of you, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Protest began to rise on Gold’s tongue, but Astro lightly pinched the ecto flesh under his phalanges, making him rock forward desperately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i regret ever letting you find out about that spot,” Gold grumbled. But his resolve gave way, ecto filling out his clothes. Astro slid his hands under the dark hoodie, gripping and teasing at soft pseudo-flesh while Gold unbuttoned the back of the hoodie, where it was altered to fit over his wings. It was stripped up over his head, revealing the dark blue of his magic shining in the dim lighting from the tv. Astro pinched the soft roll around Gold’s stomach lightly, making him squirm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you love it when i take control.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shifting, Astro slid off the couch and onto his knees, thankful that the rug cushioned him from the cold floor a little. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of Gold’s shorts, rolling them down when the other skeleton lifted his hips off the couch to help. Plump thighs tapered off, ecto ending at the knee, glowing with the same shimmering dark blues and purples of Gold’s wings. Astro ran his hands up them, before pulling them apart. He dropped his skull between them before Gold could protest, nuzzling his way to the apex between them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold was already beginning to grow wet despite his protests and need to act put-upon every time he bottomed. Astro let his tongue loll out from between his teeth, teasing just the very tip against the lips of Gold’s pussy. He trailed up and down, several times, getting Gold warmed up to the touch. Bringing his hand up, he spread the labia apart, letting his breath puff against Gold’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you going to eat me out, or are you just window shoppi-ngh!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro cut off Gold’s snarky remark by pressing forward, sliding his tongue inside that warm entrance. It clenched around him in surprise, Gold’s hands flying to hold his skull, as if Astro would ever pull away before he was a drooling, whimpering mess. He curled his tongue, rubbing against Gold’s inner walls, trying to coax him to relax. When he finally did, Astro slid his tongue out, before thrusting back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yesss,” Gold gasped, rocking his hips forward. Astro spared a phalange to tease around his clit. He didn’t touch it yet, knowing that Gold was too sensitive to do that so soon. He just brushed around it, enough to make Gold inhale sharply, never knowing when the actual touch was set to happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slick began to coat Astro’s tongue, combining with his own magic to make a mess between Gold’s thighs. They began to tremble around Astro’s skull with the strain of holding still. The next time he thrust his tongue in, he pressed his thumb to Gold’s clit. Gold doubled over with a squeal, rocking and riding against Astro’s face as he orgasmed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his grip loosened, Astro surged to his feet, picking Gold up in his arms. Gold’s bones were lighter than most skeletons’, to allow him to fly, but it also made it easier for Astro to carry him to the bedroom for times like these.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spread Gold out on his hands and knees on the bed, wiping his face on his sleeve. “don’t fall asleep yet,” he warned as he began to divest himself of his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“if you hurry it won’t be a problem,” Gold shot back, wiggling his ass in the air. Astro finally freed his cock from his shorts, squeezing the knot at the base lightly. He stumbled over to the bed, nearly tripping on his discarded clothes but managing to catch himself. He climbed on the bed, kneeling behind Gold and gripping his hips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ready?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“if you don’t fuck me-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold’s wings snapped out as Astro entered him in one long thrust, knot resting against the outer lips of his pussy. “you were saying?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold grasped the sheet below him. “move!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astro obeyed, cock pulsing with need. He pulled out and thrust back in, repeating the motion again and again until he had a steady pace going. Gold rocked back into him, talons and fists both curling up tightly. He cried out every time Astro’s knot teased against his clit, clenching down and sending hot pleasure up Astro’s spine. They rocked together, sweat beading on bones with the effort. Astro’s phalanges slipped against Gold’s hips, and he had to reposition them to get a better grip. Pleasure began to build low in his gut, and he leaned over Gold, mouthing at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“c-can i knot you?” he panted. Gold didn’t always want him to, so he was careful to ask. Gold nodded frantically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do it,” he gasped as he reached down to finger his own clit, seeking another, more intense orgasm. That was all Astro needed, hips jerking faster, with more force. Right before Gold came again, Astro worked his knot inside, it swelling and locking them together as they came with matching cries. Astro rocked them, shuddering as he spilled magic into Gold, who merely moaned at the heat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When everything began to relax, Astro huffed and pulled them both so they were lying on their sides, spooned together. Gold had already begun to breathe deeply, drifting off almost as soon as his orgasm was over. Astro curled his arms around his boyfriend, lifting the blanket up over them with gravity magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too, birdbrain,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>